


Black Out

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Writing Rainbow Exchange [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Colors, Darkness, Disasters, Don’t repost to another site, Elevator Sex, Fic Exchange, First Time, Frottage, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mutual Pining, Robot/Human Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trapped In Elevator, Wire Play, Writing Rainbow Flash Exchange, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Being stuck in an elevator sucks.For Hank and Connor, those mutual pining disasters? Not so much.*Written for Writing Rainbow Exchange- prompt Black.*
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Writing Rainbow Exchange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).



The entire elevator plunged into darkness.

Unable to see an inch in front of his face, Hank swore in disbelief, hammering every button on the panel. He was greeted with nothing, not even the intercom crackling to life.

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant,” Connor tried to reassure him, his blue LED offering the only source of light in the enclosed box of doom. “Once the systems report an offline elevator, assistance will arrive.”

“Lemme guess,” Hank grumbled, tapping the Help call with even more vigour. “You can’t do it?”

Calculating his question, his Partner answered, his LED flicking yellow for only a moment. “I’m afraid not. For whatever reason, there is no readily available communication I can connect to that will allow us to report our predicament.” The RK800 pressed his palm against the panel, a faint shimmer of blue outlining his hand as he attempted to connect. Unknowingly to Hank, he shook his head. “Nothing.”

“You’re telling me in the whole of Detroit, fucking… wifi  _ everywhere _ , in every _ thing _ , we’re imprisoned in the one thing that’s bricked?”

A thoughtful halo pulsed against Connor’s head. “Not a prison exactly, just a stationary, unresponsive lift that ceases to function with no means to report it.” He paused. “Are you alright, Hank?”

The Lieutenant’s breath halted half intake, cursing his Partner’s ability to read his vitals. Being crammed into a tight space wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time. Only that blue ring offered modest light in their confinement.

“Everything's wonderful,” he shot back sarcastically. “Just  _ peachy _ .”

Connor stayed quiet, understanding through Hank’s voice that he was uncomfortable. To an RK800’s eyes, the elevator interior was visible, but he knew his human Partner did not have that luxury.

And some humans were not entirely comfortable in enclosed spaces, especially in the dark.

He turned towards Hank, only to find that the man was already staring at him. Or rather, Connor realised, at his LED.

_ ‘Most likely because it is the only light source available,’ _ the Android theorised, fascinated by the sight of Hank’s eyes widening at the sight. It offered comfort, reassurance in the dark.

_ ‘If I am calm, that may help him.’ _

With a soft voice, Connor spoke. “Assistance will arrive,  _ Hank _ . Once they register we’re offline, help will arrive.”

His heavy breathing restored, Hank kept his focus on the only thing he could see - that serene blue LED. But knowing Connor was staring straight at him made him feel self-conscious under his scrutinising gaze.

It always did, like all his imperfections were exposed to one without flaws.

_ ‘Shit.’  _ Hank hoped Connor couldn’t see how warm his face became, how his heart tripled in rhythm around him.  _ ‘Not that’s it’s hard, stupid sexy… _

_ No. Not now.’ _

He tried not to imagine those affectionate brown eyes gawking at him in the dark, misreading his awkwardness as claustrophobia and not the  _ painful as fuck _ pining of a 50-something loser with nothing to give.

Except a dog. Because Connor loves dogs, not grumpy old men.

“Hank?”

Reading the worry in Connor’s voice, Hank did what he always did when The Thoughts came out. He buried them down beneath everything else, and hoped they weren’t easily analysed by CyberLife technology.  
  


Carefully propping himself against the nearest wall, the Lieutenant smirked, watching that LED light dance softly in their black surroundings. Appreciating his Partner’s efforts, he reached out a hand to ruffle Connor’s meticulous hair.

Thanks to the lack of sight, his touch fell short, rubbing against the Android’s neck instead. Before he could give out a curt thanks, or an apology, or whatever, something unexpected happened.

A startled sound caught inside Connor’s throat, his body shivering against that hand.

Hank’s fingers  _ stopped _ .

_ ‘What the fuck? The fuck was that?’ _ A shimmer of blue rippled around his fingers, and he realised it was Connor’s skin. Not only that, but his once solid blue LED buffered between red and yellow, flashing with alarm.

Connor’s entire system flushed from that slight touch, every artificial nerve jolting with excitement. A thirium blush swam to his cheeks, unseen by the man that caused this strange reaction.

“M… My apologies, Hank,” Connor stuttered, his poorly composed voice strained by an electrical current. “My neck… It’s where my major wiring is. It is…” Another gasp left his lips. “ _...very delicate. _ ”

Overwhelmed by the enormity of what had transpired, albeit unintentionally, Hank cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say or do next. After all, he realised that Connor had not backed away from his touch, if anything, pressure rested against his fingertips.

As if Connor leaned in.

Entranced by the blue glow where his fingers touched, the faint sight of whiteness beneath it, Hank felt his heart skip a beat. It was Connor’s chassis, something he never felt comfortable revealing in public, even to Hank.

And there it was, presented against his touch, a rare moment of private intimacy in the strangest of circumstance.

Feeling too warm for his skin, Hank asked the question that had been persisting in his mind. “You’re not in… discomfort at all?”

Connor shook his head, but realised he had to answer for Hank’s benefit. “...Not exactly...”

The Lieutenant hesitated, his heart fluttering, then he dared continue. “Would you be okay if I did that again?”

A golden ring fluctuated in the darkness, showing that Connor heard Hank, and processed. “...Yes…”

Hank was not a praying man, but at Connor’s answer, he reminded himself to thank every deity in existence for the opportunity approaching.

His thick fingers gently massaged the back of Connor’s neck, causing him to shudder. The RK800 leaned back, his thirium pump vibrating in response to Hank’s touch. As he felt those strong hands stroking his back panel, Connor whimpered, wanting nothing more than to pry it open.

And listening to those needy little sounds drove Hank wild with a want he hadn’t felt in years. Alternating between lazy little rubs and fast flicks of the fingers seemed to work on Connor, who gave no indication that he disliked it.

Finally, Connor broke.

“H-Hank… Op -  _ en _ it…Please...”

Obeying, Hank carefully opened the panel behind Connor’s neck, and was greeted with tiny blue lights flickering with activity inside the Android. He also heard the desperate shuffling of clothing, and faintly made out his Partner’s white shirt with what very little lighting came from him.

“...Touch… inside… please?”

“Sure, as long as it’s safe… Don’t wanna shortcircuit you.” Warily, Hank inserted a finger, running it along the largest wire. A sharp cry left Connor’s lips, and he instinctively bucked back against Hank.

Once their bodies touched, any lingering restraint crumbled.

Connor turning his head just enough to steal their first kiss together, starting slowly, but growing heated and hungry in the darkness. Hank’s thick arm wrapped around Connor’s waist, holding him close. Encouraged by those needy little cries he never thought possible, the Lieutenant pressed a second finger in, rubbing a slick wire between them.

“ _ Hank-k-k! _ ”

His broken name plunged Hank deeper into the descent of desire. As the RK800 accessed his shaky networking, finding guidance on what this was building to, he acted upon it, grinding back against his Partner’s body.

**_[ARousaL. He wantS tHis._ **

**_...Wants ME…?]_ **

The hand pinning him close popped upon his shirt, and explored his chest. Hank’s touch was addictive, his skin receding to increase the sensitivity of his body. His white shell glowed in the pitch black elevator, illuminating Connor’s need for Hank.

Something the Lieutenant took great delight in.

“Connor…” Hank gasped breathlessly, registering the way the detective twitched from being fingering in such a delicate place. “ _ Shit _ , you… really like that, huh…?”

Those fluttering fingers had Connor seeing pixelated stars, his entire HUD collapsing into a clash of fonts, numbers, and heart emotes he had no idea were installed. The surge inside him soared, and he knew it was reaching critical breaking point very soon.

But why did it feel  _ so good? _

In desperation, Connor clasped a hand backwards, finding the neglected bulge in Hank’s trousers. The deep growl made him smile, as his palm lit up, his senses filling with all the data he read from Hank Anderson’s clothing covered erection.

“ _ Don’t- _ ” Connor demanded, rubbing the front of the man’s trousers eagerly, causing Hank to collapse against his shoulder. “ _ Don’t you dare stop, Hank Anderson. _ ”

Aroused by the authoritative command, Hank groaned, shoving against that  _ sweet _ hand, while continuing to let his own fingers do the magic. Every press of his tips, every tender stroke, sparked something deep inside Connor that he couldn’t explain, but he needed it and he needed it from  _ Hank goddamnit _ .

The impending overload of data flooded his system in a short bursts, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he reset. In a brilliant blue display, radiating across his greedy body, Connor surrendered to Hank’s touch, needing more,  _ aching _ for more.

Unexpectedly, he felt Hank’s hand burying into his pants and cupping the smooth mount between his legs. Never before had the Android realised how sensitive he was there, but like his neck, his nerves crackled with excitement, blooming with a glowing desire to be touched.

By Hank.  _ His _ Hank.

The Android screamed, his entire body vibrating as his system reached its eventual crashing point. Neverending floods of indescribable text assaulted Connor’s HUD, his LED blasting red hot from overload.

The last thing Connor saw before everything went black was a wall of text reading ‘ _ Hank’ _ over and over.

Meanwhile, Hank held him close, barely lasting much longer himself between that vibrating hand between his legs, and just witnessing his Partner come undone by his hand.

The fingers inside Connor’s neck panel slid out to avoid unnecessary damage. Hank’s mouth pressed against Connor’s shoulder before the last seize of ecstasy squeezed through with one hard growl.

When a heavily spent Hank collapsed against the wall, he took Connor with him, panting harshly.

Everything fell back into darkness with Connor’s reboot, only the sound of Hank’s shaky breathing indicating anyone still existed in the elevator. It took a moment of the man sitting there, holding the Android in his arms, to realise his Partner hadn’t moved.

“Connor?” Hank whispered, gently patting the Android’s cheek. Nothing. He tried tapping the thin LED, his voice growing concerned. “...Con?”

Like magic, a slow rotating circle appeared, indicating Connor was back online and processing his surroundings. He saw Hank, salvaging the memories of what they shared, and smiled.

They sat there, locked in an embrace that by association, blocked out the entire world. Except Sumo, of course.

“...Hank…” Connor hummed, surprisingly unphased that they just had sex in the CyberLife building elevator. “That was… an eventful way to pass the time in our current situation…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Writing Rainbow Exchange for the prompt Black. This piece is for WretchedArtifact, and it’s a Detroit: Become Human fic. I went with the idea of Hank and Connor stuck in an elevator with no power, so it’s pitch black and all they see is Connor’s LED. At first, anyway.
> 
> The darkness of the setting brings out the lighting and glowing of Connor’s Android body, and the experience of being together in such an intimate way. I love these two disasters.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
